Deimos
"Remake of Unnerfed Phobos by Me and my Friends, Thank for Npesta for verifying this legendary level (fixed the 60hz bug :))" - EndLevel Deimos is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by EndLevel and verified by Npesta.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgxsNzQnF5o It is a redesigned and buffed remake of the unnerfed version of Phobos. It is currently #11 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Arctic Lights (#12) and below Kowareta (#10). History It was initially set to be verified by EndLevel but was dropped when he had temporarily quit Geometry Dash. Verification was then passed to Skullo, who achieved a record of 81%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avYbwTbs-s8 Following this record, he heavily buffed the level, but later dropped it. Crazen took over and attempted to verify it himself. He too dropped the level, and later Skullo verified the level using obvious nocliphttps://youtu.be/xRB1e4ThEj0 before quitting Geometry Dash entirely. A player named Npesta verified Deimos on February 18, 2019. Gameplay The gameplay will be the same as Phobos in most parts, except for notable buffs. * 0-4% (InsanE): InsanE's part starts with a decent memorization cube section with fading blocks. The difficulty of this part is still the same as Phobos. * '5-8% (Cypher): '''Cypher's part adds shaking triggers and a black and white theme. The wave segment has changed so that the spaces are pixel-perfect compared to that of Phobos. * '''9-13% (SQRL): '''Another cube section similar to that of InsanE follows up but is slightly harder and needs more crucial timing. The design of his part is similar to that of Steam Chamber by Darnoc. It also resembles that of his own demon rated level, called Mechanic Megaforce. * '''13-18% (Straw): '''Next, the player enters a very confusing normal speed UFO sequence with jump orbs. Here, the player requires very precise timing and jumps to pass. You can skip specific parts here. * '''19-25% (Splash): '''Afterwards, the words "Critical Error" appear at the top left corner of the screen, and the player enters a difficult half speed ship sequence with somewhat very tight spaces. This sequence has numerous gravity changes, a couple of mirror portals, speed and gravity portals that easily confuse inexperienced players. Near the beginning of this part, Splash's name will be seen. * '''26-32% (KugelBlitZ): '''Then, the player enters an extremely difficult double speed wave segment that features numerous tight spaces and saw-blades. * '''33-39% (BoldStep): '''Afterwards, the player enters a tricky mini ball segment that requires more timings and jumps, especially switching gravity at the very end of platforms to avoid a spike on the other side. This is followed by a very tight wave and tricky wave segment with gravity portals. Here, BoldStep's name flashes once halfway through this wave segment. In addition, BoldStep's part also closely resembles that of WOOGI1411 from The Ultimate Phase. * '''40-62% (Zenith): '''After BoldStep's part, the player becomes a mini ship that has to maneuver through a lot of columns with spikes at two heads with numerous speed changes and gravity flips, and some size changes. After going through a narrow corridor, the player switches to a mini-wave in triple speed that requires precise spamming. Then, the part slows down. The player must go through a precise gravity change and then enter the first structure by the secret fake block path, the second one by using the visible path but with many crucial timings. The player must then enter the UFO portal by hitting the blue orb next to it, and then the player must use the fake block path while in triple speed. The player immediately enters a half-speed part which contains portals with yellow orbs. Then, the player must maneuver through a diagonal, narrow path with a size change. Then, the player enters a triple-speed wave with a gravity change along the way. The speed changes again. The player enters a segment that contains tight spaces and portals that go with orbs, some that you shouldn't hit. After a brief wave, the player becomes a mini ship dual, containing a hard transition and multiple straight flying with speed changes, then the player enters a mini UFO/mini ball dual that starts with a jump pad. The player must then go through complex ways and crucial timings. * '''63-67% (Failure444): '''Next, the player enters a normal speed ship sequence that features clusters of saw-blades, as well as many gravity portals and yellow jump rings that are hard to time correctly. Then, the player suddenly enters a UFO segment with numerous gravity portals and even more jump orbs. * '''68-73% (TrueOmega): '''The player must then go through a narrow passage with a not-to-hit red orb. The speed changes and the player becomes a mini-wave going through precise spamming. The level darkens to red, and the player becomes an upside-down normal ship that has to straight fly and then becoming a mini upside-down UFO That has to time multiple pink orbs along a 1-block path. The player then switches back to normal size. The part ends. * '''74-78% (Hexhammer): '''Hexhammer's part contains multiple, inconsistent speed changes, size changes, some teleportation and the player (which is a ball now) has to go through crucial timings not to hit the spikes. At the near end there's a label: "Hexhammer" The part ends. * '''79-82% (Metalface221): '''The part starts at a corridor which has a few timings involved by invisible tiny spikes. The player then suddenly turns into a ship in double speed which has to go through lots of gravity portals, size changes, requiring lots of skill not to collide with the spiked columns and the sawblades. Then, the player enters a brief pink orb and a last blue orb. The player must enter the blue gravity change portal instead of going through the other one. The part then ends. * '''83-89% (Zenith): '''The part starts with a normal ship green orb timing. There's a label which indicates the creator, Zenith. After the green orb, the level slows down for a bit and the player transits into a mini ball with hard timings and a blue orb at the last second. The player enters a triple-speed normal ship part which requires consistent straight flying to go through spikes and sawblades. The level then suddenly slows down in robot mode. Here, you must jump precisely through two spikes and go through 2 blue orbs which turn the player into a normal upside-down cube that has two hit the pink orb hidden under the spike. There's also a tiny spike that floats up the time the cube hits the platform. The part ends after the player hits a visible green orb and then a little break before the yellow gravity portal hits you in the transition to Blaireswip(AirSwipe)'s part. * '''90-97% (Blaireswip): '''The second to last part is a non-sync triple speed mini ship/mini cube mixed dual section, where a large cluster of small invisible spikes and blocks, portals, jump pads, and jump rings can be seen, resembling Neptune's Demon level Doomsday II (albeit in ship mode). There are crosses made out of gradient decoration can be seen. This is considered the hardest part of the whole level. * '''98-100% (EndLevel): '''In the end, at the final robot stage, it will have a blank walk away and the screen will say “''Trust no one, not even yourself” with two pink humans wearing glasses. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 555208. * The level contains 97,085 objects. * At the end of the original non-buffed level, there is a quote saying "Trust no one, not even yourself", a reference to a photo-shopped image attached to a Twitter post in which a boy points a gun at a clone of himself. * TacoMacho’s part is replaced by TrueOmega for some reason. * There used to be a messed up ending made by Rain22 (verifier of Team Z), containing swastikas, the word “GMD” appearing randomly and lastly the words “you suck”. * Npesta beat the level without dying at the infamous last mixed dual section because he had practiced it a lot, beating it multiple times in a row. * In Greek mythology, Deimos is the god of terror and dread and was a son of Ares and Aphrodite, as well as the twin brother of Phobos.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deimos_(deity) ** In astronomy, Deimos is the smaller and outermost of the two natural satellites of the planet Mars, the other being Phobos.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deimos_(moon) * The level took a long time to get rated but RobTop rated it on May 21, 2019,https://youtu.be/9GkigBjva3A?t=7526along with many other levels in a rating spree. * nSwish and Dolphy have both stated that the level is overrated on the demon list. Walkthrough References Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Level remakes Category:Top 150